iSaved Your Life, Freddweeb
by CandyRox12
Summary: Sam saves Freddie. Will Sam be happy with Freddie or will she think she's just bacon? Seddie!


**I'm back! My mom and I are still fighting by I'm getting away from her every weekend. I'm gonna try my hardest to be the best darn author and hopefully a lot of people will review. And remember when I said I was like Sam? Well, let's just say my "mother" won't be messing with me and my sisters anymore. (shakes fist in the arm). And Melissa and I made up, we aren't exactly best friends anymore, just people we encounter. Wow. This is really long. But this is a new story I made up before all this sh** happened.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me & Melissa: (singing Kissing The Lipless by The Shins) **

**3 minutes and 19 seconds later**

**Me: I bet you're wondering why we were singing Kissing The Lipless by The Shins….**

**Melissa: Because I have a great voice.**

**Me: (sarcastically) Yeah sure. **

**Melissa: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Nothing…. I just have a better voice.**

**Melissa: Wha-**

**Me: Sorry, Mel…. But we felt like singing it. But please know-**

**Melissa: Bethy doesn't own iCarly.**

**Me: Yeah. And you finally use my nickname.**

**Melissa: I don't see why you hate your name so much.**

**Me: It's blah. Yeah, my name (nickname) is Bethy, Beth, or Annie. But Annie is spelled differently.**

**Melissa: Annie you're supposed to say "onward with the story!" **

**Me: But Naruto is on!**

**Melissa: Just say it! Or I'll tell the internet people your real name.**

**Me: Now, onward with the story! And I still need you to review letting me know what I should do with Mel over here. (Pointing to Melissa)**

**Melissa: Wha-**

**Me: Enjoy the story. If you don't like it then Mel made it. If you did then I made it.**

**iSaved Your Life, Freddweeb**

Freddie's POV

"Alrighty, lady and Sam." I said, smiling at Sam while she and Carly were in the front of my camera.

Sam just glared at me. "Get on with it, Frednub."

I sighed. "In 5, 4, 3, 2….." I pointed to them to start. After talking about vanilla (A/N I love vanilla) and pickle juice, Messin' with Lewbert, and doing a random debate about bananas and homework (guess who was defending bananas), iCarly was done for that night. Like an everyday ritual, we went downstairs to eat a snack or something.

"Carly!" Sam whined. "Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie!"

"Fine." Carly agreed. "But do I have to pay?"

"Frednerd can pay, now come on!" Why, thank you, Sam. Then, we left to the Groovy Smoothie and sat at our usual table.

Then T-Bo came up. "Anyone want fried chicken on a stick?" Of course Sam attacked T-Bo for them.

I had to leave, because my mom wanted me to take a tic bath. As I left I heard Sam, Carly, and T-Bo all yell, I chuckled to myself. I was crossing the street when I heard someone yell my name. Then I felt two small hands on my back and push me. I fell on the cement, and saw that my savior didn't have time to move out of the way and got hit by a huge truck. Then, I quickly remembered who saved me. It took me a while to process what happened.

"Sam!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I heard Carly's girl-ish scream. "Carly! Call an ambulance, now!" Carly quickly called an ambulance. I ran to Sam, who was still on the street and bleeding, I was on my knees and held Sam's hand. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I-I s-saved y-your l-life, Fre- Fred-d-dweeb. Th-this h-hurts a-a l-lot. M-maybe h-ham w-will m-make th-this be-better." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks Sammie."

"Y-yeah n-no problem. I-I just need to rest." Sam said slowly.

"Hold on Sam." I kissed her. It was wonderful. I broke from the kiss. "Sam. I gotta go get Spencer. I'll be right back." Man. "I kissed her! I kissed Sam Puckett! WOO HOO!" I yelled while running to Bushwell. I opened the door and saw something unexpected….

**I'm gonna leave it right there. I know ****I am**** a horrible person. Anyway, Review Review Review Review Review! Tell me what you thought of it. And tell me about what you thought about me coming back. Or you could just PM me for that one. Oh. Gimme some ideas. I need them to survive! You can also PM me for any confusion you have on any of my stories. BYE BYE!**


End file.
